Why me?
by weirdozgirl
Summary: Gabriella - sweet, smart, 17 years old. She's a sweetheart always did what she was told, loved by all and was happy. Until it was taken away from her. She's been kidnap... By who? Why? want to know? Troyella! :D
1. Authors Note

Hello people of Earth. How are you guys? Good? Great? That's Great!!!

I believe I have a very good idea for a story and I want to share it! :D the first chapter should be up in the next two days! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I own nothing but my little High School Musical dvds.

Well hello pretty people! Did I say the first chapter was going to be today? Well I don't know, but here it is anyway! I hope for _a_ review! I like the idea for the story and I think you guys will too! :D…..And let the story being……….

* * *

"Mom I'm going out! I need some notebooks for class tomorrow." young Gabriella says.

"Okay hjia, be careful sweetie." Maria Montez says to her daughter.

Gabriella walked out of the house with her pursue and cell phone. Gabriella walked to the little shop down the street from her home; walking in and going down the school supply aisle. Taking her time picking up some extra pencils and notebooks, she see a tall young guy looking at her , but he turn around after being caught before Gabriella could get a good look at him. Shaking off the weird moment she went up to the cashier and paid the man.

"Hey mom I'm on my way home call me back when you get the message. Bye! I love you." Gabriella said into the phone when her mother did not answer her phone.

Gabriella started to listen to her iPod; singing alone to 'It's the Start of Something New' she felt someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around, she saw nothing. Gabriella giggled at herself for being so silly, why would someone be following me?

For the next fifteen minutes Gabriella just sang alone with her music and walked until a hand covered her mouth and wished into her ear.

"Don't say a word and don't move and I'll let you live", the deep and smooth voice said. Before Gabriella did not have a second to respond before a needle stuck her and she was injected with something and she blacked out.

_Gabriella POINT OF VIEW_

I woke up in a room. On a bed? I don't know where I am but I do know my head hurt and I cannot feel my legs. Where am I? I'm sacred and tired. I want my mom and my bed. What time is it? I bet my mom is sacred and wondering where I am I have never left to go anywhere whit out her knowing.

My head, it hurts and I cannot stay awake much longer. So tired.

Gabriella soon fell asleep scared and alone. Until a loud bang and the sound of someone coming towards her, the person stood above her and bent down to her and said.

"Well I'm glad you're awake sweet heart…" that voice it's the one that got her in this mess in the first place.

"W-w-w-w-what do y-y-you want f-from me? W-w-w-who are you?" I could get a word out I was too sacred for my life.

"Sweetie you don't need to know any of that right know sweetheart. But you do need to calm down and you don't have to be scared I'm here",he said. He just scared me even more. Who was he?

"S-sir please I w-w-wanna go h-home", I say with tears falling from my eyes.

He comes closer to where says into my ear while laying a hand on shoulder which made me shiver and made him chuckle.

"Honey, you are home" ,he said and walked away.

* * *

I know it's not much but its more of an intro the a chapter one huh? Don't hate me….*smiles*Well let me know your thoughts please!!!! A review????? PLAESE??? :D And by the way I got myself some friends on Fanfiction who are some butt kicking writers!!!

Check them put for me::

Saved from the Death by LolifexD

I am Free by cuzimbored

I love these guys and their stories!!! I mean compared to them…. There is no comparison!!! Lol they are awesome though… Please support me by supporting them too???? Thanks by the loads!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer::: I repeat: I do not and will never own Zac Efron….or Any of the other High School Musical Cast….

_**Gabriella**_

Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I haven't done anything wrong.... I sacred, alone, hungry, tired, afraid, upset and…and…and I just want to go home. The man has been gone for a couple of hours with no sign of returning. I don't what to do…

_**No point of view**_

Gabriella was in a dark room cuddled into the corner of the large bed, trying to hold herself together. She was silently crying, praying and slowly rocking herself. She wasn't chained to the bed, but it defiantly felt like it; she didn't know what was beyond the bed so she just cried and cried and cried some more.

_Oh please Dear God Hel-_

Gabriella was interpreted with a loud door slam, she soon heard steps coming closer and before long she felt a weight set upon the bed.

"Come here baby…" a smooth, clam voice said into the darkness.

Gabriella hesitated and pushed herself farther against the back of the bed.

"Aw sweetie….Come here. I know you are hungry; I brought you some food." The man stated.

There was no response from the sacred brunette.

"Baby I am being as nice as I can…please take the food", instead of the smooth and calm voice, the man spoke with some annoyance and impatient. Yet again there was no response. Gabriella did not even dare to breathe.

"DAMNN IT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE…BEFORE I DO!!" the man screamed. The man was beyond angry or irritated.

This did nothing to Gabriella put push herself as far as the bed allowed away from the screaming man at the other end.

The room was quiet…for a minute; Gabriella even thought that the man left. That was until the man grabbed her and throws her over his shoulders.

Gabriella was caught off guard and if anything more fearful for her life than ever.

_**Gabriella**_

The man is strong…very strong. I can't escape I know I cannot and screaming will get me nowhere. I just hold on to him for dear life; if he throws me somewhere I taking him with me. For once there is light but still cannot see _his _face but I see a long hallway and then a big beautiful kitchen. What was a terrible man like him doing with a wonderful kitchen as this one?

The man is rich. The kitchen has beautiful glass plates, glass tables, stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, which leads to an open entry to the dining room.

The information may or may not help me. What would a rich man want to do with a 17 year old school girl? My train of thought left me when he took me from off his broad shoulder and sat me down the kitchen island and for the first time… I see…_ him_.

Authors note: …*Smile*… see you next chapter!!!

I would love it if you guys left comments like last time….I loved reading you guys feedback…. : ) All you have to do is press the green button…go on press it…it does magical things!! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from High School Musical, I just take the chararters and use them for my own personal needs! HaHa

Sorry their hasn't been any updates! I'm not going to give a a lame excuse. But just give ya an actaully update. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now this is the last time I am going to tell you to eat…do you understand," his voice filled with irratation and annoyance.

I just nod my head; to afraid to say anything. I haven't eat in a long time… I just hope he won't kill me or hurt me. I mean I haven't done anything to him, I don't even know him.

"Okay, that's a good girl. Want do you want I made a grill cheese sandwich but you can have something else if you like?," he asked me as he walked to the stove.

I looked around the room and I just run. I just wanted to get away from him, I run to the first door I see and go in and hide. Not to long after I ran I hear him coming for me.

"Damn it!," he curse as he runs to look for me. Then I hear the door opening,"Baby girl where are you…Come out where every you are….." he starts searching the room.

"Baby girl, I'm not going to hurt you, I know your hungry and I just want to gave you something to eat. You haven't eaten in a while," he said.

Unfortunately he is right and I know he is getting closer, the closet wasn't the best place to hide.

I felt his strong arm hold me against his hard chest as he whispers, "Gotta ya baby girl."

I probably would have screamed me head off if my heart wasn't in my thoart, beating so fast and hard.

"Now baby girl we are going to try this one more time, okay and you _are_ going to eat," he says in his calm and cold voice.

I just nod.

He once again carrys me to the kitchen and sits me at the table this time where there is a plate of food: a grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of water with a pill.

He stood over me and I knew there was no escape. So I nibble off the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Now was the so hard?," He ask against my neck.

"Eat the whole thing and take your pill for your asthma," he said.

How does he know I have asthma and where did he get my pills? Oh God….

He watched me eat everything and take my pill. He then picked me up and took me to his living room and sat me on the couch.

"Okay baby girl, lets talk now that you have eaten," he said.

You know I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted some information about about him and stuff, but I while I was curious I was also scared out of my mind I what he was about to say.

I creep my way to the very far end of the couch wasy from him and I pull me knees to my chest and cry.

"Oh baby girl, don't cry. There's no reason to cry I'm not going to hurt you." He says.

"W-w-what do yo-o-ou want fro-o-om me?" my voice out shaken and weak.

"Okay I have been watching you for a while now baby girl. Your were so young, sweet, innocent and kind when I first saw you about three weeks ago. Do you remember me? Probably not you were alseep when I first saw you. But when you walk by me you said hey and on I knew I had to have you. And I knew you would have me, I mean I'm twenty-seven years old. But I could help myself your were so beautiful and sweet. I followed you home that day, you went to the old folks home and to one friends house and then home. And after that day I followed you every where from school to home etc. After about three weeks I want to make my move but you never went anywhere with out someone with you and you didn't go out a lot so I waited even longer. Well until you went to the store to pick up your suppliers for camp that was, I followed you again and I made my move and brought you here to my home. Anything and everything here is yours too ,Baby girl," He told me his story with far away eyes and dreamy face.

So I have a stalker for God knows how long and I never notice and then he kidnappes me and being me to his home, but what does he want from me?

"Wh-o-o are you?," I say.

"Haha guess I forgot to tell you, My name is Troy Bolton baby girl," He looks over at me and says with a wide grin.

I finally get a good look at him and he could consider an attractive man. Once you get over his crazyed ocean blue eyes that were filled with hate and annoyed you see his dark golden sun-kissed hair that hung down to his strong jaw line that was sprinkled with a slight stubble, he was a handsome man.

Okay my stalker name is Troy Bolton….Troy Bolton…._ Bolton_. That name it sounds so familiar.

_Oh God…._

_

* * *

Authors' note:: :) _

I wonder whats going to happen….. *Evil Smile*


End file.
